


The Case of Rain vs. New York

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, shamelessly lacking plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was still loud and rhythmic against the window when he found himself drifting awake once more. Harvey loved the sound, to be tucked away somewhere warm and dry, to just watch and listen as nature laid waste to the world outside. When he'd bought his condo, he hadn't appreciated how beautiful the rain would be through its floor to ceiling windows. </p>
<p>Watching from bed was his favourite - and right now, it was pretty much perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of Rain vs. New York

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time in the writing due to the horror of coming back to uni! Two weeks of almost non-stop work and non-existent internet at home and I finally, FINALLY caught a few nights to finish this up. 
> 
> Massive thanks have to go to my cheerleaders, dietpunkfics and luvinjrandsmoke - my girls are the best!

Rain was _pounding_ at the window, a relentless rapping that pierced Harvey's consciousness as he began to wake. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the sounds around him. The sharp collision of water on glass was mixed with the softer sounds of tricking and overflowing, splattering where rivulets hit the small ledges at the bottom of the windows.   
  
Closer to him, he could hear Mike breathing, deep and even. He was still fast asleep, warm and comfortable in Harvey's arms. His heartbeat was almost too quiet to hear, but Harvey could feel it just a little where their chests were pressed together. There were the soft sounds of the sheets rustling as Mike shifted and Harvey compensated.   
  
He let the sounds lull him back into a half sleep, filled only with the contentment that came from lying safely in bed on a rainy Saturday morning in late September, his lover plastered against him.   
  
\--   
  
The rain was still loud and rhythmic against the window when he found himself drifting awake once more. Harvey _loved_ the sound, to be tucked away somewhere warm and dry, to just watch and listen as nature laid waste to the world outside. When he'd bought his condo, he hadn't appreciated how beautiful the rain would be through its floor to ceiling windows.   
  
Watching from bed was his favourite - and right now, it was pretty much perfect.   
  
Mike shifted in his arms, making a soft noise as he re-settled. Harvey was growing more and more aware of slowly burgeoning hard-on pressing to his hip, mixed with the warm, damp puffs of Mike's breath against his throat.   
  
Harvey slid a hand down Mike's side, rubbing at his hip lightly. Mike murmured something indecipherable, barely more than a sigh, and shifted his hips forward. Harvey smiled and moved his hand between them, stroking Mike's cock lazily, the sighs turning into soft moans of approval.   
  
He took his time, nose pressed to the top of Mike's head as he just enjoyed the feel of him in his hand. He was aware of how much he was reacting to the situation, but he could deal with that later. For now, he was entirely happy with making sure Mike kept making those soft noises, the sound of the rain on the window starting to fade into the background as his attention drifted almost exclusively to the body in his arms.   
  
Mike's hands were starting to move with more purpose, gripping onto him just a little, the pads of his fingers applying just a little pressure. When he sighed again, Harvey recognised the signs that he was beginning to surface. He smiled and pulled away, pushing the sheets down and letting them pool around Mike’s knees. He followed them down, twisting and crawling a little as he ran his tongue over Mike's hip, guiding himself closer.   
  
He breathed against Mike's cock before gently sucking at the head, Mike groaning above him. He laved his tongue over the hot flesh, a hand against Mike's hip to hold him against the sheets as he began to shift up towards him, searching Harvey out.   
  
“ _Harvey..._ ” Mike's voice was rough, croaking from the sleep he hadn't quite shaken himself free from. Harvey pulled away, letting Mike tug him upwards and pull him close with a clumsy kiss. He felt Mike arch into him, his hips thrusting lazily for some sort of friction.   
  
“Morning.” Harvey murmured, Mike biting gently at his bottom lip, hands starting to wander with more purpose.   
  
“It's raining.” Mike pressed a kiss to his jaw and Harvey smiled.   
  
“It is.” He slid his hand round to Mike's ass, biting his fingers in just a little. Mike hummed his approval.   
  
“You know what I think we should do?” Mike smiled against his neck, leaving a hot, open mouthed kiss there as he ran his tongue over the skin. Harvey let his eyes slide closed, sighing as Mike slid their cocks together, rocking his hips a little.   
  
“I like that idea.” Harvey replied, dragging his fingers round and over Mike's hip, stroking at the soft skin there. One of Mike's hands wound into his hair, laying loosely as he curled closer. Harvey moved his hand back up and held it firmly on Mike's back. Mike hooked their feet together and made another happy noise against his throat.   
  
They stayed like that for a while, indulging in lazy touches and gentle stroking. The sound of the rain still permeated the hazy calm, a constant but welcome reminder of just how good it felt to be completely at peace. Harvey found himself staring out of the window, chin resting on Mike's head. The rain clouds were making it impossible to work out what time it was, giving the room a strange, timeless quality – like they were suspended and removed from reality for a little while.   
  
Harvey closed his eyes and focused on the way Mike's mouth was moving across his neck, his tongue pressing deliberate patterns across his collarbone and up along his neck. He felt his pulse against the pressure of Mike's lips and sighed. He moved a hand to cup Mike's jaw, tilting it up and kissing him in a frankly filthy manner.   
  
He didn't care about neatness or reputation, he just delved into Mike’s mouth and claimed his lips, his whole body arching into it. Their hips pressed together, cocks throbbing alongside each other as Harvey indulged in Mike's mouth, drawing gentle, helpless noises from him.   
  
One of Mike's hands smoothed over his side and came to rest on his thigh, digging his fingers in as he pulled it closer. Harvey went with it, pressing Mike back a little and grinding down. He made a desperate noise and Harvey smirked, pulling back slightly and nipping at Mike's lax mouth until he took offence at the retreat and pulled Harvey back into a hard, heavy kiss left him just a little light-headed.   
  
A new noise broke through the all consuming patter of the rain and their own, mingled keens. It was barely noticeable at first, but as soon as Harvey recognised the irritating trill of his land-line phone, it nestled itself firmly in the forefront of his mind. He broke away from Mike with a groan and glared in the direction of the lounge.   
  
Mike tried to pull him back down, but Harvey cut him off with a quick kiss. He pushed himself up and, for a moment, contemplated trying to answer it. The decision was made for him when it rang to answer phone. He heard the vague sounds of his recorded message and the accompanying _beeeep_ , followed by a muffled voice. Frowning, he moved to the end of the bed, as if the extra few feet would make the voice suddenly clearer.   
  
He lay on his stomach, straining to make out the message. It was his brother, saying something about Thanksgiving and dragging him out to Chicago to spend it with Chris and his family – but he found himself not quite caring, his attention drifting to the far more important matter of Mike's hand round his ankle, his thumb running gently over the inside of his foot.   
  
Chris signed off with his customary, cheery _'bye bro!'_ and Harvey was free to look back over his shoulder. He felt something in his chest give a little flip of pleasure at the sight behind him. Mike was on his back, an arm propped behind his head as he smiled sleepily. Harvey raised an eyebrow slightly and gave in to the gentle tug at his foot. He turned over and sat up, shifting further up the bed.   
  
“Does Chris know how often he cock-blocks you?” Mike asked with a smirk, his hand running up Harvey's leg. It wasn’t the first time Harvey’s brother had called at a distinctly unfortunate moment. Mike’s fingers massaged their way to his knee and Harvey let his leg drop, his hand drifting to the inside of Mike’s thigh.   
  
“It's pay back for high school.” He said with a grin. It had been something of a hobby of his to see how many ‘moments’ he could sabotage. Harvey being Harvey, the number was exceptionally high. He’d shared a few of the more amusing instances with Mike some months ago, when he’d first been introduced to Chris.   
  
Harvey saw the memories replaying behind Mike’s eyes and they shared an easy laugh. It felt good to laugh like that, to _share_ something of himself with someone else. With Mike, it had just been natural - just like everything else between them. Not once had he expected a ill-advised, late night office fuck to turn into the most important and positive relationships he’d ever had. Two years in and he didn’t regret a thing.   
  
Mike was smiling at him in a way that meant he’d just read Harvey’s thoughts in his face. Harvey returned it, watching as Mike’s hand drifted from his leg to brush over Harvey's cock, still hard and expectant. Harvey felt his eyes flutter closed briefly, his head falling forwards as Mike's thumbs rubbed slow circles around the head. He managed to open his eyes again and fix Mike with a half-lidded gaze.   
  
“Lie down, I want to try something.” Mike said finally. Harvey stared at him for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him. Mike pulled his hand back and Harvey started to claim his earlier position back – but Mike shook his head, his smile turning to a grin. “The other way.”   
  
Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly before lowering himself back onto his elbows, stretching his legs out until he feet were pressed to the headboard.   
  
He watched as Mike shifted himself, moving onto his side and curling a little. He smirked slightly as he lowered his mouth to Harvey's cock and the first, soft brush of breath on his skin made Harvey draw in a deep breath.   
  
He made himself watch as Mike leaned closer, licking his lips before letting the bottom one slide wetly over the head. It was barely a brush, but Harvey felt a jolt of pleasure settle in his belly and he groaned as Mike's lips closed around him, taking him in just a little. His eyes were still fixed on Harvey's, a playful challenge.   
  
Harvey let himself drop onto his back, eyes closing briefly as he luxuriated in the strangeness of the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. Mike's mouth was familiar and unknown, all at once, his tongue pressing from the wrong direction, his mouth angled differently. It was was odd... but good. So, _so_ good.   
  
He sighed as the pressure increased a little and reached blindly to one side, his hand falling on Mike's side and gripping for a moment. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles for a moment before finding the willpower to turn onto his side. The new angle let Mike take him deeper and he bit back yet another groan at the feeling accompanied by the hum of approval from Mike.   
  
Harvey opened his eyes a little, taking in the sight in front of him. He leaned in, curling a little and nudging at Mike's thigh with his nose as he began to stroke along his side, across his hip bones, teasing the soft, sensitive skin where his pulse raced in the artery beneath. He pressed hot, wet kisses along the insides of his thighs, Mike's movements stuttering as his breath sighed and hitched around Harvey's cock.   
  
Harvey took his time with Mike's balls, teasing them gently until Mike whined softly, his legs tensing. He stroked a soothing hand over his thigh again, leaving his palm heavy against his skin as he wrapped his other around Mike's cock and guided it to his mouth. He licked across the head, his thumb running softly over the base and Mike sucked hard, making Harvey moan and take him down half way.   
  
The weight and heat of Mike in his mouth was something to be savoured. It was a comfort he'd never really experienced in previous relationships, but something he couldn't get enough of now. He loved the unique feel, the taste and texture – he loved that it was _Mike_.   
  
The position was awkward, the unusual contortions taking just a little time to adjust to. They spent several clumsy but blissful minutes working each other, reacting to what the other was doing through their ministrations, and it wasn't long before they found a rhythm and slipped naturally into it.   
  
Harvey could feel his orgasm pooling low in his belly, and he braced his legs against the headboard to keep them still. He dug his heels into the gap between slats and he felt Mike's hand squeeze at his ass. He took Mike deeper still and laved his tongue in a broad stroke along his cock. He arched a little into it, Mike reciprocating, and Harvey felt something shift inside him. His patience snapped and he relaxed his throat, taking Mike down until his nose was nestled against his balls.   
  
Mike moaned low and needy, the sound turning into a long, hard suck that forced Harvey to pull back a little as his breath caught and his muscles tightened. Mike's hands rubbed encouragement into his ass and thighs and Harvey couldn't stop himself from meeting Mike with each bob of his head. He thrust shallowly, as he set aside all thoughts of prolonging the experience. All he wanted right now was to feel and taste Mike's come in his mouth. He wanted to rip his orgasm from him and drink it down.   
  
He was relentless, soaking up the keens and moans coming from Mike as he struggled to keep pace. Harvey was well aware that he was making similarly debauched noises, but it was worth it if Mike kept doing _that_ with his tongue.   
  
His concentration was frayed, threatening to fall apart completely. He pulled back and let Mike slip form his mouth, ignoring the string of spit and pre-come clinging between his mouth the slick, shiny head of Mike's cock. He paused for a moment, just his breaths meeting the hot, flushed skin. He was so close now, his skin on fire and his body _desperate_ for release. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, pressing a kiss to the cock in his hand before swiping his tongue over the tip again.   
  
Mike shuddered beneath him and, without warning, Harvey took him down as far as possible, and sucked - _hard_. Mike's yell of surprise and appreciation was muffled, but his hips thrust sharply into Harvey's mouth as he came hard down his throat. Harvey continued sucking, drawing out the final moments of bliss before Mike's helpless keens turned more urgent and he attacked Harvey's cock with more determination than before.   
  
It overwhelmed Harvey, the taste of Mike's come still strong as he sucked gently at his softening cock, unwilling to let it go.   
  
Mike hollowed his cheeks and Harvey moaned loudly, his thighs tightening as Mike's fingers dug in and pulled his hips closer, encouraging him to let go and fuck his mouth. He lasted for only a handful of thrusts, but then Mike was sucking him dry as he came with a long, guttural groan of satisfaction.   
  
He closed his eyes against as he rode it out, his skin slick with sweat and his chest heaving to catch his breath. Mike's tongue was still moving gently over his cock and Harvey couldn't help but stroke slow, gentle patterns across Mike's thighs and hips.   
  
Finally, Mike pulled his mouth away and Harvey reluctantly did the same. He let himself roll onto his back, eyes still closed and a hand still resting on Mike's hip. He felt the buzz of perfect contentment in his veins as the insistent sound of the rain on the windows started to creep back into his mind. He smiled gently and just focussed on letting his heartbeat fall back to normal.   
  
After a minute or so, Mike shifted beside him and Harvey opened his eyes to watch sleepily as Mike knelt up and twisted to straddle his hips. Harvey’s hands found their natural place on his hips and Mike lay forwards, nestled into Harvey's chest with a truly idiotic smile on his face.   
  
He slid a hand up Mike's slick back and into his hair, tangling his fingers in just a little before closing his eyes again and letting the sound of the rain wash over him.   
  
“You know,” He said after a long, quite few minutes. Mike looked up, folding his arms across Harvey's chest and resting his chin on them, “that wasn't the worst idea you've ever had.”   
  
“I do have moments of genius every now and then.” Mike replied with a grin. Harvey moved his hand back to his waist, sliding it down to cup his ass. He smiled and urged Mike forwards. He complied easily and drew Harvey into a long, indulgent kiss, licking his tongue in deep to catch a taste of himself as Harvey did the same to him.   
  
Harvey kneaded his fingers into his ass and Mike pressed himself flush to him. The sound of the rain filled his ears and Mike filled everything else and, not for the first time since they'd stumbled into what they tentatively called a 'relationship', Harvey found himself just a little bit awed. It wasn't much and it wasn't all the time, but it was more than enough.   
  
If anyone ever found a better way to spend a Saturday morning, then Harvey needed to be told immediately. As it was, being wrapped in a cocoon of warm sheets and his lover's body whilst a storm raged around them... that was pretty much his own piece of perfection.   
  
Harvey sighed happily as Mike broke the kiss, his breathing just a little ragged. He settled back against him and Harvey wrapped his arms loosely around him as he felt a gentle wave of exhaustion lapping at him. He listened to the rain, to the sounds of Mike obviously succumbing to his own post-coital weariness, and let himself drift off into a half-haze filled with nothing more than a low-level hum of contentment.   
  
\--   
  
Harvey woke, for the third time that morning, to the relentless sound of the rain hammering at the windows. He blinked his eyes open and stared blearily across the room. He was a little impressed at just how determinedly the weather was attacking the city.   
  
Everything he could see - which, admittedly, wasn’t all that much considering the strength of the downpour - was haloed with the soft blur of white that came from the raindrops colliding with the immovable buildings that dared stand in its way. Something about the city’s temerity made Harvey smile.   
  
He realised, slowly, that they’d twisted whilst they napped. Harvey was on his side, facing the window and Mike was curled into him, nuzzling sleepily against his collar bones and pressing a long, firm kiss to his throat. He hummed his approval and Mike pulled back, craning his neck back to smile before letting Harvey draw him into a soft, sleepy kiss.


End file.
